narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Pillars
|image=Sayurisrinnegan.png |kanji=Godaimepon no hashira |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=本の柱 |english tv=Five Pillars |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, |users=Sayuri Senju, Yuniku Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} The Five Pillars are five specific points located around the human body, only made visible to those wielding the Rinnegan. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these pillars allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body, and limitless exhaustion. Usage This technique is only made usable to those who have acquired the Rinnegan themselves, and therefore, is not available to those who have received it via implant or donation. At the age of 20, Sayuri demonstrated the ability to open all Five Pillars, however, doing so left her body in severe condition, forcing her to remain in bed for five days, a day for each pillar which was opened. Once a pillar is opened, it takes an additional twenty four hours in order to restore itself, hence the idea of staying within bed for a day per each opened pillar. Each pillar itself is unique in regards to it's ability, serving various purposes. Pillars *1. The Pillar of Heaven (天の柱, Ten'nohashira) is located in the the right Ulna. Upon opening, the user is covered in a luminescent silvery-white aura, granted the ability to manipulate light. Angelic wings sprout from the backside of the user, allowing him or her to take flight. This pillar also provides the user with natural regenerative properties, accelerating and healing the entire body of the user without so much of a hand sign. However, in this form the user is incredibly vulnerable to almost any form of damage, in return for blinding speeds, rivaling the Flying Thunder God Technique, and surpassing Lightning Release Armour enhanced movement. Unlocking this pillar allows the user to use the Rainbow Star Burst technique. *2. The Pillar of Hell (地獄の柱, Jigoku no hashira) is located in the left Ulna. Upon releasing the power of the second pillar, the user is overtaken by a thick, evil chakra. Their heart is overtaken by darkness, and, if remaining in the form too long, the user eventually begins to lose them self. The wings take on a darker appearance, becoming pointer on the ends, more rigid, and with an overall more menacing sensation. In this form, the user's speed decreases immensely when compared to that of the Pillar of Heaven, instead, opting for gruesome strength in exchange for quickened mobility. While in this form, the user is capable of manifesting small chakra constructs that release bolts of Yin or Yang energy, with the energy being the fundamental building blocks of yin and yang instead of chakra itself, towards the opponent with yin being created by one construct and yang by the other. Being hit by one of these bolts is not dangerous in its own right. At first, they will actually strengthen the opponent by increasing the potential of their form or life. However too much of a good thing can be fatal. Repeated hits of one type of energy will cause the overload of form or life. With too much form and not enough life an opponent will reach the point where they can't keep their body going and their life force fails. In the other direction, this problem also exists, with eventually the overflowing amount of life force exceeding the ability of the body to contain it. It will release itself from the body in the form of a massive explosions, reducing the body to nothingness. This ability can be seen as the opposite of creation of all things, as creation balances yin and yang to create life, while this unbalances them to destroy it. It is also possible to combine these two constructs into a blade of energy, that can be wielded like a normal blade for kenjutsu. Unlocking this pillar allows the user to use the Euphoric Projection technique. *3. The Pillar of Eden (エデンの柱, Eden no hashira) is located in the right Patella. As the third of five pillars, opening of the first two pillars is required in order to release this pillar. This pillar fuses the power the first two forms, creating a perfect balance between the light and dark within the inner being of the user. As it contains power from both the dark and light aspects this form has a quadra of each type of wings, with four light wings and four dark wings. Due to the combination of the Black and White chakra, this form is fairly slow, as the combination has increased the potency and density of the chakra to extreme levels. However, due to the extreme potency of the chakra, it makes this form incredibly durable, and has enhanced its defensive capabilities. By creating multi-level barriers of alternating chakra, this form is capable of using the regenerating and destructive capabilities of the chakra to create self-regenerating multi-layer barriers that are capable of destroying jutsu that come into contact with them. These barriers were proven strong enough effortlessly repel a barrage of tailed beast bombs. Combined with the durability of the body itself when enhanced with both kinds of chakra, it leaves this pillar creates a defensive minded juggernaut. Unlocking this pillar allows the user to use the Devil's Advocate technique. *4. The Pillar of Man (男の柱, Otoko no hashira) is located in the left Patella. The final pillar which must be released before the fifth, the Pillar of Man is foreseen as the pillar of rest. In this form, the user no longer has the ability to manipulate light or dark, instead, the chakra returns to it's normal pure, blue form. The primary focus of this form is to stall enough time to achieve the fifth pillar, collecting chakra from all around the planet in preparation. As such, this form's primary means of combat rely strictly within genjutsu, the sheer power of which surpasses the likes of Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. Unlocking this pillar allows the user to use the Perish Song technique. *5. The Pillar of End (最後の柱, Saigo no hashira) is located in the Septum. This final pillar is unleashed only upon release of the prior four pillars. The chakra collected during the fourth pillar triggers an overwhelming, drastic physical transformation, varying solely on the user. However, despite the substantial difference within each user's appearance, the effects and power granted is entirely the same, and as such, if two users of this technique were to clash, would more than likely result in a draw. The final form provides the user with power greater than that of the eight gate, as well as sheer power rivaling the Ten-Tail Jinchūriki transformation of Madara Uchiha. The chakra reserves of the user are replaced with an infinite supply of energy, provided from the very planet itself. The user also garners the ability to sense presences based upon heart beat, instead of the usual chakra sensing system. The final form is comprised of all four pillars at once, using them simultaneously. The speed, strength, defense and stamina portions of the previous four pillars are increased dramatically, giving the user never before seen power. However, this form lasts only 30 minutes, where as the user is left unconscious afterwards, for a total number of five days. Unlocking this pillar allows the user to use the Final Reckoning technique, as well as the final techniques of the four previous pillars. In order to make user of this technique however, the Key of End must first to forged within the hands of the user. Final Forms Upon releasing the power of the fifth and final pillar, the user undergoes a sudden transformation. The transformation varies on the user of the technique, though the effects apply to all users. However, there is another similarity shared between all final forms, in the sense that all garner the ability to wield the Key of End. Sayuri's Final Form Trivia *The idea for this technique was originally inspired and created by the user Dal101, however later expanded by the user Dazzling Emerald, upon receiving direct and explicit permission to do so.